Titanium - A Rythian and Zoey Story
by Star of Roselight
Summary: It was the day they feared. Everything is gone. All because of one blind mistake. You can't undo the past, but you can avenge it. This is a sorrowful story, just to be warned. There is now a part two.


**Okay guys, I'm going to warn you here. This will be depressing, I suggest after this you go play Meeblings or watch a Kid's show. Because this will be the saddest thing I will ever have written. You could just ignore this and go watch Skydoesminecraft's new video. **

** I saw people doing song fics, so I decided to do one on the song by David Guetta, featuring Sia. Titanium. It is a very good song, but creepy if you listen to it for a while. It's about Rythian and Zoey. **

**So before you read this, get a joke book or something funny or happy. I don't want to make anyone really sad. If you are still reading this, you have got guts. Please, don't dwell on this FanFic. It's very sad.**

**Because of the rules saying I may not copy another person's work, even if I give them credit, has forced me to remove the lyrics. Please, go to YouTube, find the song, and play it while reading. Imagine the lyrics.**

* * *

Rythian was leaving Blackrock Stronghold, while Zoey worked on the nukes. He had to get blaze rods for her, and was heading to the Nether Portal. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't him, it was a bad feeling. He was about to go through the Nether Portal, but he stopped. Then he turned around, and headed back. He didn't ignore these feelings.

* * *

Lalna looked onto the monitor. Someone had left, and the other person was working magic. Zoey must have left Blackrock. That meant Rythian was still there. He walked away from the computer, glancing at the monitor one last time to assure himself. It was time to strike. He pulled a remote out of a Crystal Chest. Ever so slowly, he flicked the switch to On...

* * *

Zoey was down by the nukes. She carefully made a signal jammer, but needed a blaze rod to keep the frequency. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. It wasn't much, but she felt proud of the computer she was making. Soon, this whole crisis would be over. Then, they could do whatever they wanted to. Rythian could go on a crazy revenge scheme; she would create harmony between the mushroom kingdoms again! Then, rebuild the mushroom village, into an empire!

She thought to herself, but then heard a strange noise, like something shutting down. She slowly turned around to see the force field around the nukes power down. The nukes activated.

* * *

Rythian strode back to Blackrock. It was probably nothing. The feeling worsened. Then he felt the rumbling in the ground. He instantly knew what was going on. He ran as hard as he could, then started flying when he ran out of energy. He thought only one thing,

"Zoey! Please, please! For once in my life. Don't take something precious away! I can't live without you!"

He was within sights of Blackrock. He was going as hard as he could. He was in the woods when he felt the ground break. He was blown back by the force of the blast, though not knocked out. Crumbled bits were everywhere.

* * *

Lalna smiled cruelly. There was no sign of anyone left. Perhaps even the dinosaur was blown to bits. Good. Zoey would be returning to Blackrock any second. He was glad she wasn't gone. No one could live with a blast that powerful. Not even the Mighty Mage.

* * *

Rythian scrambled to the remains of Blackrock. He tried to deny it. She was not gone. All the joy, and radiance of life was still here. He dug through the rubble. He found himself screaming,

"No! No! Zoey! Where are you! Zoey!"

Not one living thing was there. The nukes had destroyed everything. He could feel himself sink into a pile of rubble. He felt tears come streaming down. They burned like acid into his skin. The sight was unforgiving. Nothing was left. Zoey was gone...

* * *

Rythian kneeled in agony. Sadness, rage, and hatred were the only things he felt. He screamed,

"LALNA! YOU WILL PAY! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Over and over again. He grabbed his red matter katar, and left the ruined remains of Blackrock. He flew over the snow biome. Over the jungle. She was everywhere, but gone. Gone...forever.

* * *

Lalna's monitors showed that someone was flying to his castle. He'd have to deal with Zoey. He could say it was an accident. Of course, she would retaliate, but he could deal with her. Once Rythian was gone, she was weak and vulnerable.

* * *

Rythian flew across the plains, then the woods. Lalna would suffer. No matter what the concequence. He finally came into sight of the castle. He landed on the roof, and walked to the main room of the castle, where he knew Lalna was. He pulled out his Void Ring, and teleported inside the room. Lalna was smiling, but the smile quickly turned to a shocked expression.

* * *

Lalna was prepared for Zoey to enter the room. But...no...it couldn't be...it was Rythian.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned nervously. Rythian looked enraged. He strode over to him, and yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE YOU FOR BLOWING UP BLACKROCK AND KILLING ZOEY!" What? No...

"I didn't kill Zoey. She was walking away from Blackrock..."

"THAT WAS ME YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD BE ZOEY! I WENT TO GO GET HER SOMETHING TO DISABLE THE, OH, NUKES YOU PUT UNDER OUR HOME! YOU BLEW HER UP!" With that, half of his face turned black, and his eye purple. Was Rythian...not human? I didn't have time to question it, because he had me on the ground, disarmed.

"Rythian! I swear, I didn't mean to kill her!"

"YOU MEANT TO KILL ME! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN SCIENCE DOESN'T WORK!" He pressed his katar close to my throat. I began to bleed.

"Please...have mercy." It was a last attempt at life. Rythian stepped back. He then said,

"You're right. You deserve to live with it. Suffer for what you've done. And know...you've killed two people." Was he crying? Wait...two! Before I could say anything, he pointed the katar to his chest, and said,

"You forced me to do this..." And he stabbed himself in the heart, killing himself instantly. What have I done? I've killed Rythian, Zoey, and possibly Teep...

* * *

Lalna flew to Blackrock. He wanted to see what he had done. He couldn't get over the fact of what he had done. He surveyed the damage. Complete destruction. He turned to leave, but heard something,

"Lalna? Why are you here? Where's Rythian?" He turned around to see himself face to face with Zoey, limping toward him, being supported by Teep.

* * *

**Well, if you don't mind, I'll be playing Meeblings. I'm sorry if you cried. Bye. (Sorry I had to remove the lyrics) **


End file.
